Trusting the Bad Boy
by VemiAndJaria
Summary: Alison had always told her friends to stay away from Jason because he was dangerous but Aria could never see that in him. Soon she realizes just how much she actually trusts Ali's older brother and how she really feels about him.
1. At First

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or these characters. Not written for money, only enjoyment. _

* * *

Aria climbed the stairs up towards Ali's room. She didn't want to stay in there but she couldn't be around Ali anymore. Friends weren't supposed to fight this much, but lately that was all they had been doing and of course it had to be over the fact that Ali had found out that Aria had a crush on Jason. It wasn't her fault she found him attractive. Okay yes his drug and alcohol use was a turn off but he has sweet qualities too. He seemed to be the only person who could see who she really was; he didn't look at her like she was a powder puff girl like he called the others. Whenever he saw her he seemed to smile or at least smirk. Plus Aria had a hard time not thinking about running her hands through his thick brown hair; it was just long enough for her to fantasize about it. And then don't even get her started on his eyes, they are this gorgeous shade of green that doesn't seem to be known to man. There is just something about Jason DiLaurentis that she couldn't get out of her head.

Stopping at the top of the stairs Aria passed Ali's door and headed farther down the hall counting the doors. There was no way she was going to stay in Ali's room by herself, she hated sleeping in there when they all did. It was creepy. Ali had this fascination with china dolls that were completely creepy when her room is dark. Finally reaching the door she wanted, she hesitated. The door belonged to Jason's room. Usually it was locked but that night it wasn't.

Slowly she opened the door letting a stream of light into the room. Jason grumbled at the light and rolled away from it. Quickly she stepped inside and shut the door. As softly as she could be she made her way to other side of Jason's large bed. Aria wasn't sure of the size but it looked massive to her and she began to wonder if she would be able to get into it without making noise. Getting to other side she thought she was in the clear until her foot came into contact with the post on the floor. Aria bit down on her lip to keep herself from screaming in pain. Looking down she felt like she should cut off that foot. Gently she put her foot down and put pressure on it and made her way to the empty side of the bed. Once standing there she knew it was a bad idea to climb into bed with Jason, Ali would kill her if she found out and there was no way Jason would take waking up to her well. Shaking her head she didn't want to try to get back out of his room so she jumped slightly so she could get up onto the bed.

Stretching out on Jason's comforter she pulled the extra hanging off the other side to cover up, Aria soon fell asleep. Jason didn't snore but did make some noises when he slept. She could hear him breathing and moving around.

Jason had come to find his house invaded yet again by the powder puff girls and his little sister. He hated when they came over, the house began to smell like girls. It was just not a good scent. Heading to the kitchen he ran into the one powder puff girl he could stand, Aria Montgomery. She wasn't like Ali in any way. It was kind of refreshing. But Jason always tried to keep his thoughts G since Aria was only 14 and he was almost 21. Normally he didn't even consider girls who are that much younger than him but this had somehow gotten past all of those defenses. Jason had come to the conclusion that it was Aria's personality, her almost black hair that was streaked with pink, her pale hazel eyes and ability to make him fell calm; that had gotten her past all of the defenses he had set up when it came to girls.

Not really knowing why he was home before Ali and her friends had gone to bed he headed up stairs to the confines of his room. Once there he turned on his TV and tried to find something to get the look on Aria's face out of his head. She had looked so upset, he had wanted to ask what was wrong but Ali had bellowed for her and Aria had left him alone in the kitchen.

Sooner than he realized his eyes were getting heavy. Shutting off his TV he got ready for bed and turned off the lights. Shifting there was a light in his room. Grumbling he rolled over and went back to sleep. He didn't hear Aria bang her foot on his bed or feel her jump into it.

Waking up and needing a drink Jason got out of bed and went down to the kitchen. When he got down there he noticed that one puff was missing. Looking around he couldn't find Aria, so he had pleasant surprise when he got back up to his room. Walking back into his room he noticed a shadow on his bed. Closing his door he made his way to his bed and turned on his bed side lamp and found the missing puff.

Looking at her Jason didn't really want to wake her, but that happened anyway. Aria rolled over and rubbed her eyes and stared at him with big innocent eyes. Slowly she started to shift towards the edge of the bed.  
"Aria why are you in here?" Jason asked in a low tone.  
"Ali and I got into an argument and I couldn't be around her anymore so I came upstairs to sleep and didn't want to sleep in her room by myself." Aria told him twisting his comforter around in her hands.  
"So you thought crashing in my room would be a better idea?" he wandered rubbing his neck, realizing he didn't have a shirt on.  
"I can go. I'll sleep in the hall or something." Aria told him trying to tear her eyes away from his sculpted chest with a red face.  
"No, it's okay. You can sleep in here. Just don't try anything." he told her to get her to calm down.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah. I didn't realize until I came back that you were even here so it'll be fine." Jason said with a smirk, "Plus we just won't tell Ali."  
"Thanks Jason."  
"Anytime. Now go back to bed."

After their talk Aria laid back down and covered up with the extra covers. Soon she heard Jason chuckling. Turning over she looked at him, he was watching her. "You can sleep under the covers you know." Jason told her smiling.  
"I didn't…" Aria said blushing and looking at her hands.  
"It's okay Aria." He told as he reached over and pulled the covers down and letting Aria snuggled under them.

Once she was settled Jason moved back to his side of his bed and went soundly back to sleep. Aria had a much harder time now because he had been so sweet. Looking over she watched him sleep and could feel her eyes getting heavy. Letting sleep over take her, Aria fell asleep once again in Jason's bed.

Sometime during the night Aria snuggled into a bigger body and felt at home. Waking up slightly she realized she was against Jason. Her head was telling her that she needed to pull away, he had told her to not to try anything. But the part of her heart that was crushing hard on the older DiLaurentis told her to stay put and see if he would even notice. Deciding in her tired haze Aria stayed against Jason and felt comfortable for the first time in a long time in the DiLaurentis house.

Waking up the next morning Jason had a face full of hair that wasn't his own. Pushing it out of his face he realized it was Aria's, she was snuggled against his side with her head on his chest. It was sweet that she was so comfortable. Shifting slightly he saw that it was only 7 a.m. so he decided to go back to sleep. Putting his arm down and around the small girl snuggled against him, Jason fell back to sleep.

After a few hours Aria woke up and moved away from Jason and was about to slide out of his bed when woke up, "Where ya going?" he asked sleepily.  
"I'm going to sneak into Ali's room and make it look like I slept in there last night." Aria told him with a straight face.  
"You don't have to leave."  
"Yeah I do. We can't let Ali see me in here. She'll have a cow." Aria said with laugh.  
"Sadly she probably would." Jason chuckled swinging his legs onto the floor and sitting on his bed.

Aria moved towards his door and opened it and then shut it again. Turning around she decided that she was going to do something she probably shouldn't. Walking back to Jason she put her hands on his shoulders and pressed her lips against his. Jason was taken back for a moment, he hadn't been expecting Aria to kiss him but once his mind wrapped around the idea he put his hands on her small waist and gently pulled her closer to him. Taking clues from Jason, Aria pushed her hands into his hair and started to massage his head. Jason had to suppress a moan when Aria's hands went into his hair. Gently he started to rub Aria's small waist making her start to purr against his lips.

Just as quickly as the kiss had started Aria pulled away and looked at Jason. Her face was red and her lips were slightly swollen. Jason had just given her, her first kiss. It was something she wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon. Stepping back, "I shouldn't have done that." She murmured.  
"No, but can't change what happened." Jason said lifting her chin.  
"I've wanted to kiss you for a long time. I just…" Aria tried to explain.  
"It's okay. We'll just chalk this up to adrenaline." He told her looking at her scared eyes and flushed face. Easily Jason pulled Aria into his arms, "I promise. I'm not mad you kissed me. Shocked is probably better at describing how I'm feeling right now." He said kissing her on the forehead and letting her go.  
"Thanks Jason." She told him as she walked to his door and actually walked out this time.

Quietly Aria made her way back down the hall towards Ali's room and snuck in. Looking around she found her sleeping bag and got it out. It only took a few minutes to get it to look like she had slept in there. Laying down she rolled around to make everything look mushed, getting up satisfied she headed towards the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth. When she walked into the bathroom she saw her image in the mirror and was amazed that Jason hadn't been scared of her this morning. Her hair looked as though it had something living it. That wasn't the only thing that was different about her appearance, her lips were more swollen than they normally were when she woke up. Putting fingers against her lips she wondered if she looked different now that she had been kissed by a guy. Grabbing her tooth brush she got tooth paste and started to brush her teeth trying to make the smile that seemed to permanent come off her face. She didn't need Ali asking why she was smiling so much. Once her teeth were brushed she got to work on her hair which took more time since it was tangled.

After she got her hair to look somewhat presentable, Aria headed back to Ali's room to find her and the other girls already there. "So you really slept in here last night?" Ali sneered as she looked at her floor.  
"Yes. Where else would I sleep Ali?" Aria snapped back. She was getting tired of Ali's attitude towards her.  
"I don't know. I thought you might try to go sleep with Jason." Her friend said spinning around with a snide look on her face.  
"Why would I do that?"  
"Because you like him like that." Ali told their other friends crossing her arms.  
"Aria." The other three snapped.  
"Give me a break. It's a crush. It's not like I'm holding a candle that someday Jason and I will end up together." Aria defended grabbing her sleeping bag and started to roll it up.  
"Whatever you say, pink hair." Ali said sarcastically as the other girls got their stuff together also.

By the time Aria's Mom picked her up from Ali's house, Aria was done. She was tired of being picked on for having a crush on Jason and for being the only of her friends to be different from Ali. It wasn't like she was trying to cause trouble; she just didn't like being a follower.


	2. Background

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or these characters. Not written for money, only enjoyment._

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favorited this story. I have quite a few ideas for this one so hopefully it's longer than my others. I hope you enjoy it.

**This chapter is going to seem out of place since most of you watch the show but I wanted to set up some background for the following chapters. Please bare with me. **

* * *

At the end of that summer Ali disappeared. It tore apart the other four friends. Soon they weren't even speaking to each other. None of them knew how to deal with Ali being gone. It was strange for them to even consider being friends when the person who had united them was gone.

Aria's change was probably the biggest considering her family left Rosewood for a year. She and Ali had discovered that her Dad was having an affair with his GA, Meredith. He moved the family to Iceland to cover up the affair and to try and make it work with the family. Everything was going great for the Montgomery's until they got back to Rosewood.

When they returned Mike and Aria discovered that they had another sibling. Meredith had been pregnant when they left for Iceland which was their Dad's main motivator for leaving. When their Mom found out she was devastated and kicked their Dad out of the house. Soon Aria's life was turned upside down because her parents were getting divorced. Her Dad had proposed to Meredith and was raising the little girl she had named Aubrey. Aria was done with her Dad. She no longer spoke to him or wanted anything to do with him. It was hard.

All of these circumstances drove Aria away from her family and back to her former friends. The girls soon reconciled when Aria returned to Rosewood. This wasn't the only thing that happened the week before Aria started her sophomore year of high school. She also had met a really cute guy at a bar. The only bad thing is that he turned out to be her English teacher. This didn't stop them from continuing to see each other, in secret.

Coming home from Iceland was hard, exciting, but it also brought someone back into Aria's life. Someone who had captivated her when she was younger.

* * *

For Jason losing Ali sent him into a tail spin. Not even a month after she had disappeared he checked himself into rehab. He felt horrible because he hadn't been the kind of big brother to realize that something was wrong. Completing rehab gave Jason some reassurance that his life was in his hands.

Having his parents in a sense shun him, Jason went to college and graduated with honors with a degree in Business and a minor in Psychology. It was something else that gave him some reassurance about his life being his. The only thing that kept all of this from being fulfilling was the note that he still carried with him. It was the note he had in his hand the morning after Ali had gone missing.

After he graduated from college Jason's grandmother gave him what was left in her will for both him and Alison. It was more money than Jason knew what to do with. While yes he had grown up with money this was all his. Putting it into a savings account he moved back to Rosewood. He wanted answers for what happened to Alison. Moving into his old family home he decided to renovate it and make it his own.

He had no idea that moving back to Rosewood would give him so much more than answers about Alison, it would also let him have a chance with someone who had been in his thoughts for the past 3 years.


	3. Basketball Courts

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or these characters. Not written for money, only enjoyment. _

* * *

Aria went to the basketball courts by the school to see if Mike was there. It was his normal hangout. Anymore she didn't know what was going on with her little brother. He was acting totally out of character. It had her a little nervous. She hadn't told anyone about it because she wanted to ask him herself first and see if she could help him.

Walking around she didn't see him anywhere. She was about to pull her phone out when she caught a glimpse of a pair of green eyes she hadn't seen in 3 years. The same green eyes that belonged to Jason DiLaurentis. He had grown up well and hadn't changed that much. His body was still sculpted like it had been years before. Aria had a hard time tearing her eyes away from him. Apparently he still had that power over her.

Turning away she found one of Mike's friends and asked if he had seen Mike. The kid told her no and that he hadn't been there in about a month or so. This worried Aria more than she would ever admit to someone.

Jason had decided to go to the basketball courts for a pickup game of basketball to blow off some steam and got a pleasant surprise. Walking back to the court he was playing on he caught sight of almost black hair and small frame. The combination he only knew to belong to Aria Montgomery. She looked amazing. Her body no longer looked like it belonged to a 14 year old girl, she had filled out up top and her curves were beyond dangerous. Jason had a problem taking his eyes away from her. He was pleasantly surprised to see that Aria was having the same problem with him.

Soon Aria approached him and asked if he had seen her little brother. Jason felt bad for her, she looked worried. It made Jason wish he had been that way with Alison, but that just brought up bad memories.

"No I haven't seen him. Get away from ya?" Jason asked.  
"Kind of. He is usually here, but I guess his hangout has changed." Aria said looking around.  
"Is everything okay? You look really worried."  
"Yes. No. Kind of. I don't know." Aria admitted looking Jason in the eye, "Mike has been having a hard time since we got back from Iceland."  
"You haven't been?"  
"No I have. I guess I just. I mean…" Aria stuttered. She wasn't used to someone asking about her, "The girls and I have come back together so I guess I'm dealing better with their support."  
"If it's not over stepping, what happened after you got back from Iceland?"  
"Mike and I discovered we have a sibling other than each other. Our Dad was having an affair. Iceland was his way of covering it up."  
"Ouch. That really sucks."  
"That's putting it mildly. I wish I could forget it all."  
"You don't want to do that, believe me. I don't remember a lot of stuff from being in high school. It's not pleasant because then everything is news to you." Jason said honestly, opening up to Aria.

Aria just stared at him unsure what to say.  
"You know what I do remember though?"  
"What?" Aria asked curiously.  
"Your pink streaks and you kissing me." Jason said with a smile.  
"Oh my gosh." Aria said covering her face with her hands. She had tried to block out kissing Jason, but he had been her first kiss.  
"Those are some of best memories I have."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. You always did your own thing. It made you cute."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, really." Jason said teasing her. "I should get back to my game."  
"Yeah, I need to find Mike." Aria said turning to walk away.

Aria got a few feet from Jason and looked back over her shoulder. She couldn't get his words out of her head. He was still the way he had been that night, older and mysterious. Jason caught her staring and smiled. She just blushed and looked down.  
"Hey, I miss those pink streaks." Jason called towards her.  
Aria looked up at him and smiled. He was the only person who had ever appreciated the streaks in her hair. It warmed her heart beyond control that Jason remembered the two things that had signified Aria going against Alison.

After leaving the basketball courts Jason headed home. He kept replaying the conversation he had with Aria in his head. It had been amazing to see her again. She had been a bright spot for him when Ali was alive. He had been pleasantly surprised to see that she hadn't really changed. Everyone else was still taking the front seat for her. Jason had noticed her surprise when he had asked how she was handling her parents' divorce. He wondered if she was seeing anyone. It wasn't like him to want to rekindle something, but nothing had really happened between them unless you counted the night she had slept in his room and the next morning when she had kissed him.

Aria went home after searching all around town for Mike. She hadn't been able to find him anywhere. It was breaking her heart that she couldn't help Mike go through this experience. Walking inside her mind wandered back to her conversation with Jason. It reminded her of how easy it had been to talk to him a few years earlier. Jason had always had this way about him that made Aria feel comfortable telling him anything and just about everything. She tried to make her mind concentrate on Ezra. They were going on a date the next day or they were supposed to. She was trying to convince him to let their relationship be in public since he was no longer her teacher. The only problem was that her mind didn't want to concentrate on Ezra, it wanted to think about Jason and how he made her heart race, palms sweat and how a whole zoo came into her stomach when she not only saw him but thought about him. Giving up she went to help her Mom with dinner as a distraction.


	4. Breaking In

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or these characters. Not written for money, only enjoyment. _

Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited and followed this story.

* * *

Jason had left to go run some errands around town. He hadn't taken his car since it was a nice night. When he got back to his house he saw a hooded shadow on his porch. Quickly and quietly he walked up the steps and put a hand on the figures shoulder. The smaller figure froze and slowly turned to face him, it was Mike Montgomery. Jason just looked at him and nodded to the steps.

"Want to tell me why you are attempting to break into my house?" Jason asked the younger Montgomery.  
Mike just stared at his feet with his hands balled into fists.  
"Mike, come on. I just want to understand." He prodded.  
"This is how I have been dealing with everything since we got back from Iceland." Mike finally answered.  
"Your Dad's affair, surprise sibling, and your parents' divorce?"  
"Yeah. How did you know?" Mike said looking at him for the first time.  
"Aria told me yesterday when she was looking for you."  
"Oh."  
"How many houses have you broken into?"  
"Five or six. I've lost count." Mike admitted looking down again.  
"Why do this? You're a smart kid Mike."  
"I can't deal the way Aria is. I miss my Dad. I want him in my life."  
"What do you mean? How is Aria dealing?" Jason asked  
"She cut him out of her life. She won't answer his phone calls, talk to him or even about him."  
"Ah. And you don't want to disappoint her by having him be a part of your life?" Jason making the connection.  
"Yeah. I can't do that. I know he made a mistake but he is still my Dad." Mike said looking at Jason.  
"Aria would understand that Mike. You two are siblings not the same person. You just need to explain to her why."  
"No she wouldn't. I've been following her lead since we got back. She's making a mistake too and won't talk to anyone about it." Mike said.  
"What mistake is Aria making?" Jason asked anxiously.  
"She's seeing her old English teacher. It started right after we got back from Iceland."

That answered Jason's question about if Aria was seeing someone. He was silent for several moments not knowing how to react to what Mike had just told him. "Why don't I take you home and you can talk to Aria." He said standing up.  
"You won't tell her I told you, will you?" Mike asked standing up beside him.  
"What you tell me stays between us." Jason said, "I'm around if every need someone to talk to about your Dad." He added pulling his keys from his pocket.  
"Thanks Jason." Mike said following him to his car.

While Mike buckled his seat belt Jason sent a text to Aria telling her he was brining Mike home. The drive was short since the two families lived close to each other. Mike's mood seemed to change as they got closer to his house. Once in the driveway he was in a beyond foul mood. Knocking on the door Jason didn't know how to deal with the news he now knew about Aria.

Aria opened the door to Jason and Mike just stormed past her. She looked to Jason helpless. Not knowing that Jason now knew that she was seeing someone she shouldn't be. Stepping outside, "Did Mike say anything to you?" she asked as they sat on the front steps of her house.  
"I can't say anything about it." Jason answered looking out onto the lawn.  
"Jason, please. I just want to help my little brother." Aria pleaded.  
"Aria you have to ask him. I told him I wouldn't say anything."  
"Can you answer why you were with him?"  
"I caught him trying to break into my house."  
"Oh my goodness." Aria said covering her face.  
"He didn't get in. I caught him at the window."  
"Why is he doing this?"  
"It's how he is dealing."  
"What?"  
"Aria he isn't like you. He is struggling with what is going on in your family. He hasn't wanted to disappoint you so breaking into houses is how he has been dealing with all of the stress." Jason said looking at her.  
"I never wanted him to be me. I just…" she tried to justify but then stopped when the realization hit her, "I'm the world's worst sister." She added as her shoulders started to shake.  
Jason pulled her close into his side, "No you're not. You just wanted to protect him." He said as he rubbed her back.  
Aria didn't say anything. She just snuggled into Jason and let him hold her. It was the first time in months she felt like someone understood what she was going through.

As Jason and Aria sat and talked on the porch they had no idea they were being watched from two sides. Ella Montgomery was standing inside watching her 17 year old daughter talk to the boy she had had a crush on a few years earlier. Ella had heard around town that Jason was a new guy and as she watched him with Aria she knew the rumor to be true. He was a new guy. This Jason was helpful, calm, and understanding. She had no idea why Mike had been with him or why he was so angry or why her daughter had cried against Jason, but her children seemed to trust the older DiLaurentis with things they couldn't tell her, while that sight hurt she was glad that they both had found someone to trust.

Hanna stood at her front window and watched Aria talk to Jason. She was slightly jealous because he has always had eyes for Aria, but also because he was still drop dead gorgeous. Deciding against calling Spencer and having her make a scene, Hanna watched as Jason comforted Aria with something. It was nice to see her friend with someone who would actually comfort her in public. This was only one of Hanna's problems with Aria seeing Ezra. As Hanna watched she noticed something that either Aria didn't realize was there or was choosing to ignore, it was the look in Jason's eyes. He cared about her.

Aria soon collected herself and wrapped her arms around Jason's neck in a hug, "Thank you, for everything." She whispered in his ear.  
"You're welcome." Jason whispered back as he wrapped his arms around her, "I'm always around if you need to talk." He told as she pulled away.  
"Don't tell me that." She laughed, "Soon you'll be hearing all of my problems which are plenty." She added looking into his wonderous green eyes.  
"That's okay." Jason said standing up. "Have a good night Aria. Talk to Mike."  
"You too Jason. I will." She said opening the front door.

After Jason left, Aria headed upstairs to Mike's room. Knocking on the door, "Mike it's me. Can I come in?" she asked. When she didn't get an answer she opened the door and stepped inside. Mike was sitting at his computer with his head phones in. Walking across his room Aria stood behind him and put her arms around his shoulders in a hug.

Mike jumped when Aria put her arms around his shoulders, "What are you doing in here?" he questioned taking out his headphones.  
"I knocked, you didn't hear me." She answered, "Plus I wanted to talk to you."  
"I should have known better than to trust Jason." Mike said angrily.  
"No Mike, trust him. He didn't tell me any specifics just basics." She said hurriedly, "Please talk to me." She added.  
"I don't know how."  
"Mike we have always been able to talk."  
"Not about this."  
"Can we try please?" Aria pleaded.  
"I don't want to cut Dad out of my life." Mike stated turning to face the wall.  
"Okay."  
"That's it? You're not mad?"  
"No. I can't be Mike. You're not me. We are different people."  
Mike laughed, "Jason said something like that."  
"Well he was right." Aria said smiling, "I want to cut Dad out of my life because he asked me to lie to you and Mom about his affair, then he willing moved us to a different continent to cover it up while knowing Meredith was pregnant, and then when he found out he had another kid he went to raise it like the two of us weren't anything." she explained, "If you want Dad in your life have in him in your life."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Mike it is your decision. I can't tell you to shut Dad out."  
So we aren't going to end up like Jason and Alison?" he questioned.  
"We are nothing like Jason and Alison. For one I'm not Jason and you are not Alison. Two we actually like each other, most days." Aria told him hugging him again.  
"Thanks Aria."  
"Anytime Mike." She said walking towards his door, "If you ever can't talk to me please talk to Jason or someone."  
"I will." He said reassuring his sister, "Night Aria."  
"Night Mike."

Ella had heard Aria come inside and go upstairs. She stood quietly in the hall outside Mike's room and listened to him and Aria talk. Their conversation was one she had been waiting on. Mike couldn't cut his Dad out of his life, but he hadn't wanted to disappoint Aria by staying in contact with him. As she listened to them talk she was glad that they weren't like Jason and Alison. She remembered hearing about the arguments the two of them would have. It was nice to have two kids who could respect each other enough to mostly get along. Walking into her room she sat on the bed and thought about why Aria had cut her Dad out of her life. She knew it wasn't easy but Aria was a strong girl, but she also wondered what repercussions it would have on her as she got older. Would she regret it when it came time for her to get married and be walked down the aisle, what about when she had kids. Soon she just stopped that train of thought. That was just too much to think about right now, she decided as she opened her door and went downstairs to read.

After leaving the Montgomery house Jason went home to his empty house. As he sat on the couch he thought about Aria being in a relationship. It was upsetting to him to say the least. He knew it was foolish to hope that she would break up with the guy for him but he kind of hoped she did. But then again if the guy made her happy he couldn't deny her that. Settling back he let his mind wander to what it would be like to date Aria, the dates they would go, the conversations they would undoubtedly have, and the sweet moments they would share in public and private. Giving up on that dream Jason got off the couch and went back to the kitchen to decide what to renovate next.


	5. Ian's Funeral

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or these characters. Not written for money, only enjoyment. _

Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and favorited this story.

* * *

Aria, Hanna and Emily walked into the church. They were there to support Spencer and her family, but also because the town believed they had finally found out what happened to Alison DiLaurentis. Emily wouldn't drop the fact that note didn't sound like Ian and Spencer looked as though she could kill Emily and not feel bad for doing so. Eventually Emily just gave up and went to sit down. Aria was looking around the church and her eyes finally landed on Ezra. He had come.

Standing near the front of the church Aria waited for him to come to her. She met him at the end of the aisle and then her Mom came up. Ezra gave her some bullshit line about being there to support his former students through this hard time. Aria figuratively threw her hands up in the air and walked away. That was his chance to tell her Mom about their relationship, she was ready to take the next step, but Ezra kept backing into the darkness. She wanted to go on real dates, be seen in public, hold his hand and not have him pull away, but most of all she wanted him to acknowledge that they were together. Walking away she went to sit by the girls.

After the ceremony at the church almost everyone went to the cemetery. It was a larger turnout than anyone expected for Ian Thomas, but most of the people weren't there for him. They were there for the girls and the Hasting family.

Looking around Aria's eyes landed on Jason. He was sitting away from the group staring at his shoes. This must be hard for him, Ian was one of his best friends, Aria thought to herself. Staring at him Aria almost willed him to look up at her and then he did. They held each other's gaze for a few moments until Hanna nudged her arm, they were going to throw dirt on Ian's grave. Aria had never gotten how this was supposed to make anyone feel better; it just made your hands dirty.

Jason had no idea what had drove him to go to the cemetery. He and Ian had parted ways a long time ago and it hadn't been pleasant. Jason had gone away to rehab and Ian continued to abuse his good looks to get his way. While sitting there watching the processional he did feel bad for Melissa. She and Ian had been hot and heavy in high school until Alison had gotten in the middle of it. The longer he sat there the more evident it was that someone was watching him. Looking up he met beautiful hazel eyes that belonged to Aria. He couldn't help but meet her gaze, she looked wonderful for being at a funeral. While he would never admit it to anyone Jason had butterflies in his stomach for what felt like the millionth time thanks to Aria. She had that effect on him.

After the burial Aria headed towards Jason only to be stopped by Emily and then Ezra. "Don't tell me you are going to go talk to him?" Emily asked looking at her friend.  
"He's misunderstood Emily." Aria responded not realizing she was letting her feelings for Jason show.  
"Oh my goodness. You like him." Emily said surprised, "And I mean as more than a friend."  
"Stop. I love Ezra. Jason needs a friend and I don't think we should shun him for his past mistakes. We all have them too." Aria told her friend frustrated.  
"Whatever you need to tell yourself. Here comes Fitz." Emily said before walking away.

"Aria can we talk?" Ezra asked looking around nervously.  
"Sure. Let me just go and get everyone else." She answered sarcastically.  
"Please. Today is not the day to tell your Mom about us." He said stepping towards her.  
"When will it be the right day Ezra?" Aria asked upset.  
"Soon. I promise. Today you buried the guy who killed your friend, you need to deal with that for now."  
"No I don't. What I need to deal with is my boyfriend who won't acknowledge that we are couple in public." Aria shot at him  
"I promise we will tell her soon."  
"Whatever Ezra. I'm going to talk to a friend."  
"We'll talk later."  
"Maybe." Aria told him walking away and towards Jason.

Watching Aria talk to the guy Jason figured that must be her boyfriend. As much as it pained him to see her with him he was kind of happy to see that Aria didn't look all together happy with him. He knew it was childish but he wanted nothing more than a chance to show Aria how much he cared about her. Soon she was heading his way and he tried to look as though he hadn't been watching her.

As Aria walked towards Jason she tried to cover up her frustration. "How are you?" She asked when she got close to him.  
"I've been better." Jason responded.  
"Mike and I talked the other night." Aria told him as she sat down.  
"How did that go?"  
"Pretty good. We understand where each other is coming from."  
"I wish Ali and I had been able to do that. Maybe she would still be here if we had."  
"What happened to Ali is not your fault Jason."  
"May not be, but you have no idea how many times I wished I had been an only child." Jason said honestly looking towards the recently dug grave.  
"Don't say that."  
"It's true." He said, "I was jealous of Ali and a lot of times I wanted her dead even though she was my little sister."  
"Jason being jealous is normal."  
"Yeah but when I got loaded I got angry."  
"Drugs can do that."  
"It wasn't just the drugs Aria. I wish I could blame it on that but I can't."  
Aria just stood up and wrapped her arms around Jason's shoulders and pulled him close in a hug. Jason was a little surprised but then he remembered her kissing him and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her between his legs.

The two stayed in their hug for several moments having no idea of the world around them or that they had an audience. Ezra had stayed rooted to his spot when Aria had walked away from him. He had no idea who this other guy was but he didn't like him or the fact that Aria was so affectionate towards him. Ella noticed her daughter talking to her former colleague and looking frustrated with him. She would ask her about it later, but when she saw her go to Jason, Ella's heart warmed. It was nice that Aria wasn't letting her friends attitudes about Jason keep her from being his friend. Spencer saw Aria arguing with Ezra and wondered how much longer they would be together if Ezra didn't step up and be a man about their relationship. Then she saw Aria go to Jason, part of her wanted to ring her friend's neck but then she remembered how she had always been the go against the norm one out of them. While she would never admit it Aria talking to Jason seemed to bring out a different side in him, a gentle side that Aria had always been the only one to see.

Gently pulling away Aria looked down into Jason's eyes and had to fight the urge to kiss him, "Want to get out of here?" she asked quietly.  
Jason just nodded and let go of her waist and led her to his car.

The twosome had no idea where they were going, but they ended up at Jason's house with food. They ate in silence but Aria could tell that Jason wanted to ask her something. Once they were done they moved into the remolded living room. Aria had to admit it looked amazing, nothing like it had when Ali had been alive. Now it was open and welcoming, not closed off and cold.

"Jason what's wrong?" she asked as she sat on the couch.  
"Who was that guy you were talking to at the cemetery?" he asked as he joined her on the couch.  
"My boyfriend." Aria answered nervously.  
"Oh."  
"Jason."  
"It's okay Aria. You and I aren't dating."  
"I… We…" Aria stuttered.  
"How long have you been dating?"  
"Since the last year. It started right after I got back from Iceland. I met him at a bar. I didn't know he was my teacher until the next week."  
"And you kept dating him?" Jason asking accusingly.  
"I know it's wrong, but I love spending time with him." Aria defended.  
"You didn't look happy at the cemetery." Jason commented.  
"Well things have been strained lately. Ezra won't take our relationship public while I desperately want to."  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's not your fault. I just thought since he is teaching at Hollis that we could be in public but he keeps dragging his feet."  
"I hope he gets his act together. You don't deserve to be hidden away like a mistress."  
"Thanks. I think." Aria said with a laugh.

The rest of the early evening was spent with Jason and Aria watching stupid TV shows and not talking. They just enjoyed each other's company. The longer Aria stayed at his house the more she began to wonder what it would be like to date Jason. Would they have many dates like this, where they just hung out and didn't have to talk, would he be proud and take her out in public, would he be okay telling her Mom about their relationship? As she looked at him from the side she realized that the answer to all of her questions was yes. Ezra had never made her feel so completely at home or comfortable in his apartment. It was comforting. Shifting Aria snuggled against Jason's side and laid her head on his shoulder.

Jason didn't ask questions when he noticed Aria watching him. He could tell she was having some sort of argument with herself. When she snuggled into him he put his arm around her and pulled her close. It was like just a few years ago except this time he was conscious for it. Jason felt at home in his house for the first time as he held Aria on the couch. It was a feeling he didn't want to go away, but he knew she was unavailable. That fact broke his heart but he knew that if he truly cared about her he should want her to be happy with whoever. Leaning down Jason placed a soft kiss on Aria's head and tightened his arm around her pulling her closer if it was possible without her being on his lap.


	6. Cemetary

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or these characters. Not written for money, only enjoyment. _

* * *

Aria was still at Jason's when she got a text from Spencer saying they were going to the cemetery to see Ali's grave. It was creepy because it was night time. She wanted to say no but then she would have to answer questions about why not. The main reason was because she was comfortable at Jason's, she wanted to spend more time with him.

Jason had seen Aria check her phone, he couldn't see the message but he could see that it was from Spencer. He wondered if Aria would ever see him the way her friends did. He honestly hoped not. Over the course of the evening he had forgotten that some other guy was calling Aria his, because she had been against him.

Before either of them realized the door bell was ringing. Jason and Aria both got up to answer the door. Hanna stood on the other side with a change of clothes for Aria. Handing them over Aria disappeared into one of many bathrooms of the house. Hanna came inside nervously and stood look at Jason. She couldn't decide what it was about him that Aria willing to risk her relationship with Fitz, but she was soon going to figure it out.

Aria came out the bathroom and followed Hanna outside. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see that both Spencer and Emily were livid that she was at Jason's. Standing on the porch she gave Jason a hug and told him thanks for the afternoon. The hug ended too soon for Jason. So he tugged Aria back against him for which she didn't fight. He held her close and gently placed a kiss on the hollow of her neck right by her ear. Aria squeezed his shoulders. When they pulled apart she just looked into his green eyes and realized why that afternoon had been so easy. She still had feelings for him.

While watching her best friend Hanna realized why Aria was risking her relationship. She liked Jason still. It wasn't hard to see when he kissed her neck. Hanna was the only one that could see that though. It was a good thing too cause Spencer probably would have killed her on the spot.

Spencer honked her car horn, Aria glared at her, and Hanna giggled at the mess the girls were. Aria was just as stubborn as Ali and wouldn't be told what to do. Spencer had Hasting blood which meant things had to go her way.

The ride to the cemetery was silent. It wasn't hard to see that there was tension between the girls. Emily and Spencer were united against Aria spending time with Jason. Hanna was beginning to come around to the idea of Jason and Aria. Aria wasn't going to back down on spending time with Jason, he had a part of her heart.

Once they got to the cemetery, Spencer turned on Aria, "What the hell are you thinking spending time with HIM?" she yelled.  
"Knock it off Spencer. He didn't have anything to do with Ali's death." Aria responded evenly.  
"We don't know that. You're mine as well sleeping with the enemy."  
"Really sleeping with the enemy? You did the same thing Spencer when you started to date Toby. So that is the pot calling the kettle black." Aria retorted getting frustrated.  
"Aria, we're just worried that you're not thinking straight." Emily added in.  
"No. You're both worried because you don't like Jason. You won't let him live down his past. Well I've got news for you two. We are standing in a cemetery at night going to see our dead best friend. We all have secrets and pasts."  
"You still haven't answered why you are spending time with him." Spencer said sarcastically not liking that Aria was right.  
"I'm spending time with him because I care about him. I always have. I still have feelings for him. He makes me feel wanted and needed." Aria said looking straight at Spencer, "Take your pick of your answer, but it won't change my mind. I'm going to keep spending time with him, Spencer."  
"Why?"  
"Because everyone needs a friend. I'm not going to leave him high and dry. He came home to get the same answers we want. None of us know what happened to Ali." Aria explained.  
"He really has no idea?" Emily and Spencer asked.  
"Not a clue. He passed out the night Ali disappeared."  
"Shocker there." Spencer added.  
"You know what never mind. You two are never going to try and see Jason for who he is today. So let's go to Ali's sight." Aria said stomping off.

Spencer and Emily just watched her walk away not really having any idea why Aria was so frustrated with them. "She still has the same feelings for him." Hanna said to her two confused friends.  
"Same?" they both asked.  
"Yes same. The ones she had when we were younger. The night that her and Ali got into it, Aria slept with Jason."  
"Like slept slept?" Emily asked looking after Aria.  
"No. She climbed into his bed when he was asleep and then he woke up and found her. Nothing happened but it mean a lot to Aria."  
"I can't believe she never told us."  
"Like you two could handle that kind of news." Hanna said smiling.  
"She should have told us." Spencer said looking at her feet.  
"Why so you could jump down her throat some more Spencer?"  
"I just don't want to see her get hurt." Spencer said quietly.  
"I don't think Jason will be the one to hurt her. I think you're doing a fine job of that yourself." Hanna said before following Aria.

Emily and Spencer both watched their blonde friend walk away and looked at each other. They didn't know how to react to the news she had shared. It didn't surprise either one that Aria had already been in Jason's bed. When they would have sleepovers with Ali, Aria would always volunteer to sleep in Jason's room, none of them wanted too. Giving in they walked towards where their two friends were standing.

Spencer walked up to Aria and linked her arms with her, as a sign of I'm sorry. Aria just looked up at her and tightened her arm as an it's okay. The four friends just stared at Ali's head stone and didn't know where to go from there until a light was shown on a neighboring mausoleum. Soon a video appeared and proved that Ian Thomas hadn't murdered Ali. Spencer began to cry because she just wanted this whole nightmare to be over. Aria comforted her friend and got them back to Spencer's car.

The drive back to town was as silent as the drive to the cemetery but this time there was no tension in the air. After dropping the girls off Spencer drove home. Looking out her window she could see Jason sitting on his front porch. Gaining her courage, Spencer left her house and made her way over to the DiLaurentis house.

Jason was surprised when he heard rustling from the trees that were on the property line between his and the Hastings. Spencer stepped out onto his driveway looking nervous and determined. Part of his was dreading this encounter but another part had been waiting on it since he had returned home.

"Spencer." He said cautiously.  
"Did you kill Ali?" Spencer asked out right.  
"No. I don't remember the night she disappeared." Jason told her.  
"Why are you spending time with Aria?" Spencer asked next.  
"Because I care about her." Jason answered.  
"Why?"  
"Because she is the only person in this town to not judge me for my past."  
"Would you ever hurt her?"  
"Not intentionally."  
"Would you hurt any of us?" Spencer finally asked looking at the ground.  
Jason just stared at her and realized that was what she really wanted to know, "No. I may have not liked you guys when I was younger, but I would never hurt any of you." He told her.  
"Why?"  
"Because you were all friends with Ali."  
"You hated Ali."  
"Yeah I did. But I wouldn't want to diminish her memory for you guys. Plus now that she's dead I actually miss my little sister."

Spencer stared at Jason DiLaurentis for several moments not knowing what to say. He had answered all of her questions honestly and she would have been able to tell if he had been lying since she came from a family of lawyers. She didn't know how to handle the fact that Jason wasn't the bad guy she wanted him to be. She needed him to be the bad guy. It just made sense that he would kill Ali. Now she didn't know what to think. Turning around she walked back to her house more confused than before.

Jason knew Spencer was confused because she wanted him to be person who had killed Ali. To her it made perfect sense and to other people in the town it did also. But he also knew that now she didn't know what to think because he had been honest with her. It was kind of funny to see the most level headed one out of Ali's friends become the most confused over the simplest set of question and answer.


	7. Fashion Show

_Same disclaimer as previous_ chapters

Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favorited this story. I hope it is living up to expectations.

This chapter is probably going to be the longest because the fashion show episode is my favorite from PLL.

enjoy :)

* * *

_Jason pressed Aria against the bed while he peppered kisses down her neck. His hands were working the buttons on the front of her dress. He couldn't wait to get it off her. Aria had her hands in Jason's hair and was trying her hardest to not giggle at his hair tickling her neck. She loved the way his hands felt against her body. They had been denying the obvious for weeks now and it had gotten to the point that they couldn't keep their hands off each other. _

_Soon Jason had Aria's dress off and she had her hands up his shirt pulling it off him while she kissed down his chest. Using all of her might she flipped them over so she would be on top. Once there she undid Jason's belt all while teasing him with sweet kisses. When Aria started to kiss down his chest Jason put his hands deep into her thick dark hair. He loved the feeling of her against him. When she reached the edge of his boxers Jason pulled her back up and flipped them over. _

_Moving his hands down her curves Jason kissed Aria deeply and traced her bottom lip asking for permission. Aria granted him permission and moaned when she felt Jason put his weight against her body. She could feel how much he wanted this, the feeling was mutual. _

_Slowly Jason slid his hand into her lace under wear and started to tease Aria. Arching her back she moaned and wiggled her hips against him. _ _Kissing her again Jason let one of his fingers slide…_

Aria woke up with her hand over her heart and the other on her forehead. This was the fourth time she had had a sex dream about Jason. And every one of them kept getting hotter and hotter. It was so bad that she kind of been avoiding him because her face would go crimson when she saw him. She heard something vibrating and started to throw her covers around trying to find her phone. When she found it she realized she was late. They were all helping Spencer with the fashion show programs for the next night.

Climbing out of her bed she texted Spencer that she had fallen asleep and would be over in five minutes. That seemed to appease the control freak she called her best friend. Gathering her stuff she dashed out of the house with a quick goodbye to her Mom and Mike. Walking to Emily's she tried her best to not think about what was going to happen next in her dream and how she actually wanted them all to happen.

Entering Emily's bed room the other three girls all asked if she was okay. "Yeah I'm fine. Just a little tired. Last night was strange." Aria answered.  
"I talked to Jason last night." Spencer said to no in particular.  
"You did?" Aria said surprised as she sat down beside her.  
"Were you nice?" Hanna asked in a mock serious voice.  
"Sort of. I needed answers that only he could give me." Spencer said never taking her eyes off the programs she was folding.  
"What kind of questions." Aria wondered.  
"If he killed Ali. If he would hurt any of us. Stuff like that." Spencer said apprehensively.  
"Spencer Hastings, I have told you multiple times he didn't hurt Ali." Aria said frustrated.  
"I know, but I needed to hear it for myself." Spencer said looking at her friend for the first time, "Plus he was completely honest."  
"So you trust him now?" Emily said suspicious. Aria just glared at her.

Aria looked hopeful in the way of her friend. She wanted her friends to see the Jason that she saw. The sweet one, not the one she had been dreaming about.  
"I don't know about trust, but I don't think we can blame everything on him now." Spencer said ignoring Aria's hopeful eyes, "Plus he has feelings for one of us." She added going back to folding programs.  
"Yeah we know. Aria." Hanna and Emily said at the same time.  
Aria just blushed and looked down.

After Spencer's admission they got down to folding programs and had a good system going until Aria's phone vibrated. Spencer turned to glare at her. "I'm sorry." She said embarrassed. Picking it up she saw it was from Jason.  
"Is it Ezra?" Emily asked.  
Aria didn't say anything just looked at Hanna. "Why don't you go take care of that." Hanna suggested leaving it very vague.  
"Oh go on. You're useless when something is on your mind." Spencer said looking at her with suspicious eyes.  
"I'll be right back." Aria said getting off the bed and walking towards the door. Once in the door way she texted Jason back telling him she was at Emily's and she would meet him outside.

Jason had been sitting at his house thinking about the conversation he had with Aria the day before. It was bugging him because of the conversation he had had with Spencer later on. He knew that Aria wouldn't tell her friends any of the big details of what he had said but he still felt the need to clarify what had been said. Pulling up in front of Emily's house he saw Aria standing on the curb. He really wished she was single because he was dying to kiss her.

Aria walked towards Jason's car, "Is everything okay?" she asked him.  
"Can we talk?" Jason asked her.  
"Yeah." Aria responded nervously looking towards Emily's house. Jason followed her eyes and knew what was making her nervous. "What's up?" she asked when she climbed in.  
"I should have kept my mouth shut yesterday about Ali." He said gripping his steering wheel tight.  
"Jason it's okay. You and Ali didn't have the best relationship." Aria told him.  
"I know I just don't want people getting the wrong idea." He said nodding his head towards Emily's.  
"I didn't say anything to them."  
"I know." Jason said, "Did Spencer tell you that she came to see me last night?"  
"Yeah. She finally admitted that she can't keep blaming everything on you."  
Jason just laughed.  
"Hey it's a first step." Aria said trying not to laugh with him.  
"I guess that's true." Jason admitted.  
Aria looked back at Emily's, "I should go. We're folding program for the fashion show tomorrow."  
"Ah. My Mom gets in tomorrow afternoon." Jason said looking at his hands. He didn't want Aria to go.  
"It'll be okay Jason. I promise." Aria said putting her hand on his shoulder.

Hanna had gotten off Emily's bed because he hands were going numb from all the folding. Walking towards the window she looked out and saw Aria and Jason talking in his car. Even from the distance she could tell that Jason didn't want Aria to leave. It was cute, she kept thinking. Looking back at Spencer and Emily they hoped that they would be supportive of Aria's venture into getting to know Jason and their possible future relationship.

Jason looked at Aria and gently reached over to cup her face. He was dying to kiss her but instead he placed a sweet kiss on her head, "Thank you." He whispered.  
"For what?" Aria asked him. She had grabbed his jacket when he had leaned over without realizing. Now that he was so close she didn't want to let go.  
"For not shunning me like the rest of the town. It's nice to have someone to talk honestly too." Jason said looking into her eyes.  
Aria had to fight with all of her might to not kiss Jason right then and there. She kept trying to think about Ezra, but all her mind would come up with was, what would it be like to kiss Jason again? Leaning in she pressed her lips against his cheek and leaned back into the passenger side.

Jason could tell that Aria had wanted to kiss him. He was surprised and happy all at the same time. It was nice to know it wasn't just him who had feelings. Looking over at her he hoped that someday he would be able to call Aria his.

Aria sat with her eyes closed trying to control her breathing. She was dying to kiss Jason. She had been since he had come back to town. Tonight it had almost happened twice, not that she was going to complain about it. But she had a boyfriend she believed she was in love with. Aria couldn't begin to think about why things were so much easier with Jason than with Ezra, but it was making her confused. Looking over at Jason she knew she needed to get out of his car or she would do something she regretted.

Turning she grabbed the door handle and told Jason she would see him tomorrow at the fashion show. He just nodded and started his car.

Hanna had seen Jason and Aria almost kiss twice. She wanted to bang her head against the window when they didn't. They were too cute to not be together. Watching one of her best friends fight with herself about how she wanted Jason but wasn't sure why but also didn't want to walk away from Ezra that way, was killing Hanna. She was glad she only had feelings for Caleb.

The next morning the girls all received an email from Jessica DiLaurentis asking them to meet her for lunch at the café. Being curious the girls all went. When they stepped inside they couldn't believe that Ali's Mom was really there.

Jessica was sitting at the table waiting for the girls drinking a Bloody Mary. She wasn't quite sure why she had asked them all to come out but she knew that she wanted Ali to be remembered at this fashion as it was the last one she was going to chair. When the girls walked in she was glad to see that they still had their strong friendship.

"Girls I have something for each you." Jessica told them when they all sat down. Standing up she started to hand out big white boxes.  
"What is this?" Emily asked nervously.  
"Open them." Ali's Mom urged sitting back down.

The girls all opened their boxes to find dresses they had seen Ali try on several times. They were beautiful. "I'd like you all to wear these tonight." Jessica DiLaurentis said looking at her daughter's best friends.  
"No. I can't." Hanna said adamantly.  
"Why not?" Mrs. DiLaurentis asked looking upset.  
Spencer kicked Hanna under the table, "Because it doesn't feel right. These are Ali's, not ours." Hanna said glaring at Spencer.  
"Don't worry girls. Ali would be proud to have you wear her dresses. She adored all of you." Jessica responded looking happy again. "Plus it would be nice to have you in dresses that Ali loved so much when they do the tribute to her."  
"They're doing a tribute to Ali?" Spencer asked looking confused, she was head of the board for the fashion show.  
"Yes."  
"Do we need to do anything else besides wear these dresses?" Aria asked.  
"I'd like to have pictures of her showing in the background, but I can't do that." Jessica said draining the rest of her Bloody Mary and ordering a second one.  
"I can do that. I can run the pictures by Jason." Aria offered looking at her purple dress.  
"That would be great Aria. Thank you." Ali's Mom said. "I need to get going. Final preparations for the show and everything." She said standing up, "I can't wait to see you girls walk." She said before leaving.

After Jessica DiLaurentis left the girls all sat and looked at their dresses in silence for several moments. It was weird to even think about wearing these dresses. They were Ali's pride and joy. "I guess we know where Jason got his affinity for drinking now." Emily stated.  
"Emily!" Spencer and Hanna scolded looking towards Aria.  
"That was uncalled for." Aria said looking upset.  
"I'm just saying. Mrs. D was putting them away like water. It makes sense." Emily defended.  
"Just because you don't like him doesn't mean he hasn't changed." Aria argued back, "You know what I have to go." She finished standing up, "I'll see you all later." She said as she walked away.  
"Emily give him a break." Spencer said.  
"Since when do you defend him?" Emily asked.  
"Since it's obvious that Aria has feelings for him. She won't stop seeing him whether we like him or not so why not give him a chance to show he has changed." Spencer said making her point.  
Emily just stared out the window, "I don't want to get to know him. He makes me nervous plus I don't think he has really changed. I think it is all for show for Aria." She stated coldly.  
"Believe what you want, but you will be nice to Aria about him." Hanna threatened standing up and leaving.

Spencer and Emily were left in the café to stare at each other. It was hard to believe that Hanna was taking a stand for something. She was usually the one to be on the middle ground and trying to get everyone else to stop arguing. Soon both girls left and went home to get ready for that night.

Aria had gone home and hung her dress on the door to her closet and started to look through all the pictures she had of Ali and them. It was hard to believe that she was gone. As she looked through the pictures the memories all came flying back to her. Some of them were great like the times they had spent at the Hasting's lake house and others weren't so good like the ones where Aria was at the edge of a picture. None the less the pictures were memories that Aria hadn't been able to part with. She just hoped that Jason would be okay looking through them to help her decide.

She had been engrossed in looking through the pictures she hadn't heard her Mom come in, "This is a beautiful dress." She finally heard her Mom say.  
"Isn't it?" Aria said looking up.  
"Did Jessica DiLaurentis give it to you?" Ella asked joining her daughter on her bed.  
"Yeah she gave each of us one. She wants us to wear them when they do the tribute to Alison." Aria explained.  
"That would explain the pictures. Did you get asked to do the pictures?"  
"No, I volunteered."  
"Oh. Well I'm sure Jessica appreciates it." Ella said picking up a picture, "Use this one, Alison looks happy."  
"I like that one. She actually looks nice too." Aria joked slightly.  
Ella gave her daughter a small nod and smile, "Are you having Jessica approve these?" she asked putting the picture in the yes pile.  
"No. I'm meeting Jason at the school and having him approve them. Mrs. D could barely handle lunch with the four of us." Aria said trying to hide her excitement.  
Ella just kissed her daughter on the forehead and left her alone to pick out pictures. She had noticed the change in Aria's voice when said she was meeting Jason, it was cute.

Jason pulled into the high school lot and thought about all the times he had snuck out the building he was now entering. He had gotten a text from Aria asking him to meet her there to go over pictures for Ali's tribute. While he wasn't all that excited to look at pictures of Ali he was excited to see Aria. The night before had been great but he wanted to spend more time with her. Walking towards the courtyard he found her sitting at one of the tables with a lap top in front of her, she looked amazing. Standing for a few moments Jason just took in her silhouette.

"Sorry I'm late." Jason said as he joined her at the table.  
"Not a problem." Aria said smiling at him.  
"Did my Mom put you up to this?" He asked.  
"What? No." Aria said quickly.  
Jason just looked at her.  
"Okay yeah maybe."  
"Sounds like her." Jason said looking at the pictures. "These are great. Where did you find them?" he asked.  
"I had most of them in a memory box. I went through it this afternoon." Aria said clicking through the pictures.

Aria was clicking through the pictures and Jason was having a hard time concentrating on them. He could smell the perfume Aria was wearing, it was flowery and rustic all at the same time, so uniquely her. He put his hand on hers when she got a picture that was of just Alison.

"Use that one. She looks happy." He told Aria.  
"She had just gotten back from your Grandma's in Georgia." Aria said, "She came straight to Emily's to see us and then headed home for dinner and to get ready for Spencer's party that night."  
"I don't remember that, but that shouldn't surprise you." Jason said staring at the screen.  
"Jason…"  
"Don't go there Aria. I really don't remember." Jason warned.  
"I just thought…"  
"That showing me pictures of my dead little sister would help me remember that night. News flash it doesn't." Jason said angrily getting up.  
"Jason, wait…"  
"No. I thought I was done making stupid mistakes. I guess not." He said before walking away.

Aria closed her computer and put her face in her hands. She hadn't meant to upset him. She just wanted to help him remember what had happened the night Ali disappeared.

After leaving Aria at the school that afternoon Jason didn't want to go to the fashion show. He just wanted to stay home and wallow but his mother wasn't having that. "Jason you need to get up and get dressed. Now." He heard her yell up the stairs. Just like old times, Jason thought to himself as he moved around his room to get ready. He was dreading seeing Aria. He hadn't meant go off on her, he just didn't like being told that looking at old pictures could bring back memories. Those were the things he didn't want to remember.

Following his Mom backstage he almost stopped when he saw Aria. She was sitting at one of the make up tables putting on lotion. She looked amazing in her leopard print robe. Playing with his tie he kept walking but couldn't keep his eyes off her.

Aria had been waiting anxiously for a few hours for the fashion show. She was dying to apologize to Jason. She had felt horrible all afternoon about what had happened. When Jason had come back with his Mom Aria felt her heart stop. He looked amazing in his suit. She couldn't keep her eyes off him. When he went to stand behind his Mom before her speech they kept their eye contact. Aria could see the hurt in his eyes and she hoped he could see the sorrow in hers. Soon Jessica DiLaurentis was announced and Jason followed her onto the stage, leaving Aria once again in her own thoughts about that afternoon.

The show was going great. Jason was even having a good time watching all of the girls strut their stuff. It was funny to see Aria up on stage with them since she was the shortest out of the group but when she was on stage there was no one else with her. Or at least that's how it was for Jason. Soon Ali's tribute came up and her best friends stepped out on stage in the dresses they had received earlier that afternoon. People were admiring the dresses and remembering Ali until a group of angry students stood up and started to yell about how much of a bitch Ali was when she was alive. They even went so far as to say she deserved to die when she did and they were glad she was gone. The girls just stood on stage horrified. Jessica DiLaurentis got up and left quickly. She didn't want to hear people call her little girl a bitch or say she deserved to die.

After the fast exit of Jason and Jessica DiLaurentis, Noel cut the music and the show ended. The girls all stood up on stage so scared to move. Caleb came up to Hanna and asked if he could take her home, she agreed. Spencer and Emily both left with their parents. Aria had to head back stage to finish putting away her stuff.

Walking back Aria didn't notice a guy standing by the curtain holding a bouquet of red roses. When someone touched her shoulder she jumped and yelped. Spinning around she came face to face with Ezra.

"I thought you were at a conference." She told sniffing the roses.  
"I was. But I came back early to be with you." Ezra told her.  
"That's sweet and these are beautiful." Aria told him.

Jason had heard Aria yelp as if something has scared. Rushing back he stopped on a dime when he saw Aria holding a bouquet of roses and talking to her boyfriend. He didn't think Aria had noticed him, but she had. Turning around Jason let his head drop, it's really done, he thought as he headed for the front of the school.

Aria had heard someone moving towards the back and out of the corner of her eye she noticed it was Jason. She also noticed the dismayed look on his face when he saw the flowers in her hand and Ezra. Looking back at Ezra, her heart didn't flutter, her palms weren't sweaty, and she sure didn't have a whole zoo going through her stomach.

"I can't do this anymore." She whispered.  
"What?" Ezra asked unsure of what he had just heard.  
"I can't do this anymore." Aria repeated.  
"Why?" a jealous Ezra asked.  
"Because you don't make my palms sweat, my heart flutter or make me feel as though a whole zoo is going through my stomach when I'm near you." Aria said quietly.  
"Aria those things only happen in movies. What we have is real." Ezra said angrily.  
"I don't think it is."  
"Why? What has changed?"  
"I have. We have. My feelings." Aria told him.  
"What that's supposed to mean?"  
"It means I have feelings for someone else and I want to explore them." Aria said looking him in the eye.  
"Fine then we're done." Ezra said in a huff and started to walk away, "I can't believe I gave up my career for you." He said before stomping away.

Jason had gotten as far as the bar. He stood there staring at the Jack and Coke he had just ordered. It had been almost three years since he had had a drink. He didn't want to break his sobriety but something about never being given a chance by Aria was killing him.

Aria couldn't blame Ezra for being angry but right now the only thing that was on her mind was finding Jason. She needed to make him understand that she did have feelings for him. Rushing out onto the stage she found him standing by the bar holding a cup she could guess had alcohol in it.

"Jason don't." she called to him.  
Jason turned around and faced Aria still holding the cup, "Why shouldn't I?" he questioned looking at her.  
"Because then you would be solving your problems the way you use too, by running away." Aria told him as she walked towards him.  
"I'd rather run from this one than deal with it." Jason told her bringing the cup closer to his lips.  
"Please don't." Aria begged when she got close to him. Putting her hand up she grabbed the glass and set it down on the bar.  
"Where's your boyfriend? I thought he'd be coming out with you." Jason somewhat sneered.  
"We broke up." Aria told him matter of factly.  
"You did?" Jason asked hopeful, "Why?"  
"Because I have feelings for someone else and I want to explore them." she told him closing the distance again.

Jason reached out and grabbed Aria by the waist and pulled her close. He didn't need to ask who the feelings were for. He could see it in her eyes. Leaving one hand on her small waist Jason cupped her face with his other and brought his mouth down to hers.

It was the first kiss the two had shared in three years and it felt as though nothing had changed. Aria grabbed Jason's jacket and pulled him closer to her, making him moan against her mouth. Jason slowly traced her bottom lip asking for permission that Aria gladly gave him.

Wrapping both of his arms around her waist Jason held onto the girl who had been in his thoughts for years. With both her arms around his neck, hands in his hair, Aria looked in the green eyes she always dreamed about as a fourteen year old girl.

Spencer, Hanna and Emily had all been waiting for Aria to come out with Ezra. They had known he was coming to the show to surprise her. When they saw him coming out angry they got worried. Rushing back inside none of them were prepared for the sight in front of them. Well Hanna was the least surprised and the happiest for her friend. The three watched Jason and Aria kiss and then just hold each other. It was no surprise that then Spencer really did decide to give Jason DiLaurentis the benefit of the doubt. As she looked at him holding Aria she finally began to see what Aria had always seen in Jason, a sweet guy behind the bad boy armor he always wore.


	8. Dinner

_Same disclaimer as previous chapters. _

Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and favorited this story. I hope you continue to enjoy.

* * *

The morning after the fashion show Aria walked into her Mom's classroom to find Jason sitting on one of the desks. They hadn't told anyone about what had happened the night before. Ella could tell that something had happened between Aria and Jason because her daughter's face lite up and became completely flushed when she saw Jason.

"Hi Aria." Jason said as nonchalantly as he could.  
"Hey Jason. What are you doing here?" Aria asked as she came further into the room.  
"I came to talk to the guidance consoler about starting a program for at risk kids."  
"That's cool."  
"Aria I invited Jason over for dinner tomorrow night." Ella said interrupting the two staring at each other.  
"Really?" Aria asked a little too excited.  
Jason laughed and smiled, "Yes. It's been a while since I've had a home cooked meal. I'm looking forward to it."  
"And don't worry about dressing up or anything." Ella told him.  
"What time should I be at your house?"  
"Around 7 is fine."  
"Okay I'll see you both tomorrow night then."  
"Bye Jason."  
"See ya later Aria."

Aria watched Jason walk out of the room and forgot her Mom was sitting there watching her. As much as she hated to see him go she loved watching him walk away. There had always been something about Jason, Ella thought as she watched her daughter.

"So do you have anything to tell me?" She asked Aria.  
"Like what?" Aria said slightly confused.  
"Oh I don't know. Maybe something to do with Jason DiLaurentis and why you are blushing so much." Ella said smiling.  
"He's cute Mom. I've always thought so."  
"Yes I do know that, but this is more than that."  
"Okay we might have made out last night after the fashion show."  
"Is that why you were so late getting home."  
"Yeah."  
"I know I should have some motherly advice for and be totally against you seeing Jason since he is almost 7 years older than you, but I honestly don't. Just make sure he treats you right." Ella said leaning against her desk.  
"He does Mom. He really does." Aria said with hearts dancing in her eyes.

Ella knew is useless to tell her daughter she couldn't do something. That was how Aria ended up with pink streaks in her hair at 14. But at the same time Ella Montgomery trusted Jason to not hurt her little girl. He had always had eyes for Aria even when he wouldn't admit to himself, but it seemed since going to rehab and turning his life around he was done running from the things that scared him.

As dinner time came closer and closer Aria had a hard time picking out what she was going to wear. Finally she decided on a cute blue blouse with pink polka dots, black skinny jeans, and grey boots. Standing in front of her mirror she liked her outfit. It was casual but also inviting.

Ella was in the kitchen getting dinner ready when Aria walked in. "Sweetheart you look great." She told her daughter.  
"Thanks Mom. It's not too much?" Aria asked nervously.  
"No. I think it's just enough." Ella responded, "Would you set the table for me?"  
"Yeah, do you want to use the good plates or the ones we use all the time?"  
"The ones we use all the time. No need to make Jason nervous."  
"Okay." Aria said as she headed for the dining hall, "Hey Mom."  
"Yeah."  
"Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"For being open to me seeing Jason."  
Ella walked into the dining room, "Aria as long as you are honest with me about everything I'm open to almost anything."

Aria set the table and was back up in her room checking her phone when she heard the doorbell. Turning she grabbed her charged phone and almost ran down the stairs. When she got the bottom she almost tackled Mike who was standing there surprised. Standing in the doorway as their Dad and Ezra. Instantly Aria started to freak out, what are they are doing here, she thought.

Ella was having a hard time trying to guess what her ex-husband and her former colleague were doing together at her house. "What can I do for you two gentlemen?" She asked in a tense voice.  
"Ezra came to see me this afternoon with some surprising information." Byron said in an angry voice looking at Aria.  
"What about?"  
"About Aria." Ezra stated firmly staring at his ex.

Mike turned to look at Aria who had gone ghost white and started shaking. She couldn't believe that he had gone to her Dad. First when they were dating he didn't want her parents to know they were dating and once they broke up he goes and tell her Dad. How messed up is that, she thought to herself.

Jason pulled up at Aria's house to see that there was a crowd at the front door. He could see Mr. Montgomery and Ezra, Aria's ex. He didn't really want to deal with either but he had told Ella and Aria he would be at dinner. Climbing out of his car he headed towards the front door.

"Am I early?" He asked  
"Oh Jason. Come on in." Ella said happily when she saw him.

Bryon and Ezra both watched Jason enter the house with disgust filled eyes. Ezra was livid that Jason was at the house while Byron had no idea why the older DiLaurentis was at his house. The two guys watched as Jason kissed Aria gently on the cheek and shook Mike's hand.  
"Jason you have to see this wall thing I built in woodshop." Mike said.  
"A wall thing?" Jason asked curious.  
"Yeah, it's supposed to help me when I'm stressed. I hammer a nail into it and then take it out when I'm not stressed about that subject anymore." Mike explained proudly.  
"Sounds cool. Let's go check it out."

Aria watched as Jason went off with Mike and couldn't help but smile. Ever since Mike had talked to Jason and her things had been great. Their Mom had signed Mike up for a woodshop class at the rec center hoping he wouldn't be too angry about it but it turned out that Mike was really good with his hands and it helped him de-stress.

"May we come in and talk?" Byron asked Ella.  
"No. You can tell me your business here." She stated.  
"Ella this will require you to sit down."  
"I'm fine. So either you tell me what you want here or you leave."  
"Aria and I have been seeing each other." Ezra said in a flat voice, "It started before the beginning of last school and continued even after we discovered that I was her teacher."

Ella just turned to stare at Aria, who was standing there almost in tears, "Okay I've heard your piece. You may leave now."  
"There's more Ella."  
"Aria and I were having sex."  
"NO WE WEREN'T!" Aria yelled as if on cue. "We never even had that conversation. I'm not ready." She said in an angry voice.  
Ella looked at her daughter and knew that the last line Ezra had said was a lie. Aria had almost always been honest with her about her feelings for guys. "You need to leave now." Ella said starting to close the door.  
"Ella we need to discuss this." Byron said in a stern voice putting his foot in way of the door closing.  
"No. Aria and I will discuss this. You have no part in it." She responded, "Goodbye Ezra. Byron."

Jason and Mike had been upstairs when they heard Aria yell. Both ran to the stairs to see Ella staring at Aria with wide eyes and Aria in tears. Coming down the rest of the way the two guys stood awkwardly looking between the two women.

"I told you, you should have told Mom." Mike stated looking at Aria.  
"Shut up Mike." Aria snapped.  
"Mike you knew?" Ella said surprised.  
"Yeah."  
"Why didn't you say something?"  
"Because I didn't want you questioning me about what was going in my life." He answered looking at Jason.  
"Oh Jason, I'm sorry. This isn't the evening I had planned I promise." Ella said looking embarrassed.  
"It's not a problem. Actually it's kind of nice to see how a family reacts to news like that and not go straight to the yelling at each other." Jason said as a peace statement.  
Aria and Ella both smiled at him.  
"Why don't we eat." Aria suggested looking at her Mom.  
"Right. The food is probably a little cooler now." Ella said leading the way to the dining hall.

Even with the evening having more excitement than had originally been planned it turned out well. Ella was pleasantly surprised to see how her children had taken to Jason and how they could both talk to him. Watching them she was a little upset that Aria hadn't told her about Ezra. Yes she would have been mad but she understands what it is like to be attracted to someone who isn't good for you, actually she knew that all too well.

Aria was embarrassed through most of the dinner but being around Jason made her feel at ease. He didn't judge her for her mistakes and she didn't for his. It was like they were starting a whole new book. While they weren't a couple or anything like that she liked to think that someday they could be. As she watched him with Mike she noticed that things in the house were comfortable even though Jason wasn't a Montgomery. It was like the hostile air had left and a new breeze was coming in.

"Dinner was delicious Ella. Thank you for inviting. It has been way to long since I've had a home cooked meal." Jason said as he set his plate in the soapy sink.  
"Any time Jason. Actually." Ella said.  
"I see those gears turning. Actually what?" Jason replied smiling.  
"Well since it looks like you and Aria may someday soon become a we and Mike adores you. Why don't you come over every Wednesday for dinner."  
"You would be okay with that? I mean Aria and I?" Jason said surprised.  
"Jason I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't. Plus it's nice to see my two children smile." She said.  
"I like the idea, I really do. I just don't want to over step any boundaries."  
"I'll talk to Aria and Mike about it and then we will discuss it again. Sound good?"  
"Sounds great."  
"Hey Jason want to shoot some hoops?" Mike asked standing in the kitchen.  
"Sure. We'll have to move the cars."  
"I'll get Aria to move Moms." Mike said heading towards the front door.

Aria moved her Mom's car and watched as Jason and Mike started to play against each other. She couldn't help but laugh because Jason had a few inches on Mike but that wasn't going to stop her little brother. Looking at the house she knew she needed to go inside and talk to her Mom about what had happened.

Heading in Aria tried to play out the conversation in her head but couldn't, "Need any help?" She asked walking towards the sink.  
"Always. You want to dry or wash?" Ella answered keeping her voice calm.  
"I'll dry."  
"Okay. You know we need to discuss what I found out earlier."  
"I know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't know how. I was just so caught up with it."  
"Aria being caught in the moment happens but eventually you come down and realize what is right and what is wrong."  
"You're right. I wanted to tell you. I wanted to for the last few months of that relationship but Ezra kept saying it wasn't the right time." Aria said quietly, "I didn't want to force him and lose him."  
"But you lost him anyway." Her Mom replied.  
"Actually I broke up with him the night of the fashion show."  
Ella turned to face her daughter, "You did? Why?" she asked.  
Aria looked at the plate in her hand, "Because I have feelings for someone else and I want to explore them." She finished looking out the window. And just at that moment Jason was looking towards the window.  
"Jason." She said.  
"Yeah. There has always been something about him."  
"Oh I remember you being 14 and liking him. He was all you could talk about."  
"Mom." Aria whined and covered her face.  
"No honey. It's okay. It was cute and now maybe you could have that reality." Ella said taking her daughter's hand, "But…"  
"There needs to be punishment for me lying to you about Ezra."  
"You got it. What do you think fits?"  
"No dating?" Aria guessed.  
"I was thinking you need to sit down with your Dad and explain what happened to him."  
"Mom that's cruel and unusual punishment." Aria said aggravated, "Can't you just ground me?"  
"And what would that teach you?"  
"Nothing." Aria agreed.  
"Okay. After you talk to your Dad we will discuss you and Jason becoming a we."  
"Wait you're okay with me possibly dating Jason?" Aria gasped, "He's only two years younger than Ezra."  
"I know that, but I also know you have known him a lot longer. Plus I trust Jason with you." Ella stated concentrating on the dishes, "You're not the only one exploring how you feel."

Aria barely heard the last thing her Mom said because she was okay with Aria starting to see Jason. She just hoped that her friends would be as accepting. Spencer was slowly coming around, Emily was going to be the hard sell and Hanna well she was going to be jealous because Aria would get to play with Jason's hair. Finishing up with her Mom she went upstairs, took a few deep breaths and called her Dad. She was going to get this punishment over with as soon as possible.


	9. Talking

_Same disclaimer as previous chapters. _

I am so sorry for the delay to get this chapter up. School has picked up and become crazy. I hope everyone enjoys. Don't worry there will be more after this.

* * *

Aria stood outside out of The Brew and took a couple deep breaths. This was the first time in a long time she was going to sit down with her Dad. She had called him the night before and they had set up this meeting. She had also put her foot down on Meredith not coming with him, this didn't involve her, actually in Aria's opinion it didn't involve her Dad, but it was punishment. Gaining her courage she opened the door and walked inside and made her way through the maze of seats towards the table that her Dad was sitting at.

"Aria, I'm glad you called." Byron Montgomery told his oldest child. He knew she was still upset with him for the affair.  
"Let's just get this over with. No small talk." Aria said as she pulled out her chair.  
"Aria."  
"No. I didn't come to catch up with you or ask how you and you're new family are doing." Aria told him crossing her arms and making sure emphasis was on new.  
"Okay. Last night you said you wanted to explain."  
"Yes."  
"Okay."

Aria leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. She didn't want to share this with her Dad, but Ezra had forced her hand yesterday when he went to talk to him. "Ezra and I met at a bar the week before my sophomore year started."  
"You were at a bar?" Byron seethed at his daughter who was just now 17.  
"Yes. Alison had fake ids made for all of us. I have kept mine." Aria said trying to not smile.  
"Go on." Byron said in a tight voice.  
"He asked what I was studying and I said English. After that we made out in the bathroom." Aria said watching for a reaction. Her Dad just nodded for her to continue, "We didn't know any more about each other until I walked into my English class on the first day of school."  
"Why didn't you end it?"  
"He tried. I kept pursuing him. I wanted to get to know him more." Aria explained.  
"You kept this going? What have you done with my daughter."  
"I don't know Dad. Maybe I was looking for attention. I mean you moved on as soon as we got back to Rosewood. You stopped caring about me and Mike." Aria spat at him.  
"I never stopped caring about you two. I just…"  
"Had a new family to concentrate on." Aria snapped gathering her bag. "You know what. I told you now I'm done with you." She said standing up.  
"Aria, we are not done discussing this."  
"Actually we are." Aria said turning to face him once more, "You stopped having a say in my life the day you asked me to keep your affair from Mom and Mike." She told him before turning and walking away.

As Aria walked out of The Brew she ran into her Mom. "Mom." She said surprised.  
"I see you 'talked' to your Dad." Ella stated looking back at The Brew.  
"I tried. It didn't go to well." Aria explained.  
"Did you tell him how you met Ezra and what happened?" Her Mom asked.  
"I told him about meeting Ezra in a bar and how I kept the whole relationship going."  
"Okay."  
"That's it?" Aria questioned confused.  
"Aria, I won't make you go back in there because I know if I do you will begin to hate me." Ella told her daughter.  
"Thanks Mom."  
"I'm proud of you."  
"I haven't done anything to be proud of." Aria said looking at her feet.  
"Yes you have." Her Mom told her putting her arm around her shoulders, "Aria you were honest with me last night. Called your Dad without me having to tell you to. You faced him and kept somewhat calm." Ella said leading them to her car, "That's something to be proud of. You are showing me how much you want me to trust you."  
"I do Mom. I really do." Aria admitted.  
"Is it just because you want to date Jason?"  
"No, but that fact doesn't hurt." Aria giggled.

Ella just smiled at her daughter as she climbed into the car. She was happy that Aria was growing up. It was hard to swallow that she wasn't her two year old anymore wanting to play dress up. Now Aria was her 17 year old dying to date a 24 year old she had known for years. As she drove them home she wondered how long it would take for Aria and Jason to become a "we". She didn't figure it would be long when she saw Jason's Volvo sitting outside the house and him playing basketball with Mike.

Aria practically jumped out of her Mom's car when they got home. She was so excited to see Jason. Skipping towards him she saw him smile and pass the ball to Mike. Aria was so excited that she didn't care that Jason was sweaty. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pressed herself against him and kissed him deeply. When she felt his hands on her hips she put her hands into his hair and pulled herself closer to him.

Mike had called Jason to come over and play some basketball. Jason had been more than willing to get out of his house and away from the thoughts of Aria going to talk to her Dad. The two of them had been playing basketball for a good 45 minutes and were sweating profusely when Ella pulled up. Jason noticed Aria practically jump out of the car. He could tell she was excited to see him. When she had kissed him he was surprised especially since they were in front of her Mom and brother. He couldn't deny the fact that he had wanted to kiss her so he put his hands on her waist and pulled her close.

When they broke apart Jason just stared at Aria. "I'm guessing your talk with your Dad went well." He said smiling.  
"Not really, but it's done now." Aria said kissing his cheek, "You're sweaty." She giggled.  
"Yes I am." Jason agreed smirking, "Do you want away?" he asked with mischief in his eyes.  
"What would you do if I said yes?" Aria asked curious.

Jason just pulled away from her and shook his head. She felt the pellets of sweat come off his hair and squealed. Ella and Mike just watched Aria with Jason. She was happy and couldn't even be mad at him for covering her in his sweat.

"Hey Jason do you want to stay for dinner?" Mike called as he headed inside.  
"If it's okay with your Mom." Jason answered never taking his eyes off Aria.  
"It's more than okay Jason." Ella said smiling.  
"You have to shower first." Aria said pulling away holding her nose playfully.  
"Yes ma'm." Jason said.

Aria smiled as she watched Jason head to his car. It was nice to be able to show off her affection for him. She knew that she was going to have to tell the girls that she was dating Jason but she was okay with that. As he drove away Aria couldn't wipe the smile off her face. She was beyond excited for this new adventure.


End file.
